1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a non-transitory computer-readable medium, and a power management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies to manage electrical power of various devices have been known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H09-084146 discloses a technology in which a warning message is output and the power supply of a device is shut off when an upper limit of power consumption predetermined is reached, so as to prevent the power supply for all of the devices from being shut off by a circuit breaker tripping off.
The above-described conventional technology may, however, shut off the power supply of a device that is undesirable to cut the supply of power.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an information processing apparatus, a non-transitory computer-readable medium, and a power management method that are capable of preventing erroneously shutting off the power supply of a device that is undesirable to cut the supply of power.